


Когда все остальное подводит

by Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, Madoshi



Series: Драбблы низкого рейтинга [19]
Category: Person of Interest (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2014-07-24
Packaged: 2018-02-10 06:24:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2014464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014/pseuds/Fandom_Person_of_Interest_2014, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madoshi/pseuds/Madoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU, Fix-it на конец 3-го сезона</p>
            </blockquote>





	Когда все остальное подводит

Джон проявил двойную осторожность, путая следы. Скорее по привычке: он слышал все, что Рут говорила Гарольду, до последнего слова. А потому хорошо понимал: либо его кто угодно подстрелит в спину, от полиции до наемного киллера «Децимы», либо обойдется. Полагаться на Рут было неприятно. Но к этому зуду за последние несколько дней он уже притерпелся.  
Беспокойство за Гарольда было хуже.  
Подземка встретила Джона обычной утренней суетой: час пик, городские толпы несутся по своим делам. Никто досконально не знает развилки и переходы нью-йоркского метро, даже его обитатели — те, кто здесь работает постоянно. Джон остановился, разглядывая якобы газеты в небольшом киоске, а на самом деле — мутные отражения прохожих. Нет хвоста.  
Камера за спиной мигала красным огоньком.  
...Конечно, с ним оставался Медведь. Но пес, даже самый лучший, не замени телохранителя. Джону не нравилось, как себя вел и как выглядел Финч в последние недели. Но случая завести об этом разговор не представилось, а теперь уже... Да и Гарольд ведь ему ни слова не сказал в аналогичных обстоятельствах: ни после банка, ни после крыши, ни после Джосс...  
...На улице чуть потеплело, хотя настоящая весна все еще запаздывала. Джон поднял воротник плаща против ветра, вливаясь в толпу прохожих. Кто, интересно, его новая личность? Офисный работник, охранник на парковке? Да хоть грузчик. Мелочи.  
Думалось о другом: в библиотеке, аккуратно обрабатывая рану на плече Финча, Джон впервые почувствовал — Гарольд не хочет умирать. Может быть, даже начинает немного хотеть жить.  
Больно от этого было и мучительно: как помочь? Джон не знал, где найти нужные слова. Только и сообразил, что напомнить, как Гарольд когда-то вытянул его из пропасти. «Вам не нужна группа поддержки, вам нужно дело». Но что сработало для него, может не сработать для гения, который видит поле игры на десять шагов вперед и точно знает, сколько шансов у них осталось; точно понимает все последствия и перспективы.  
Третий круг; по-прежнему нет хвоста. Камеры ему вслед не поворачиваются, и то хорошо. Если Финч сдастся, все бессмысленно. Без Гарольда ничего не получится. Он изменил их всех. Даже Рут.  
И все-таки Рут — или Машина? — сказала верно. Сдаваться нельзя никогда. Если бы Джон был рядом...  
Вот и адрес, который указан на договоре из банка на новую карту (договор заключен в 2010-м году). Сам район средний, но дом ничего, получше соседей. Стало быть, вряд ли Джону придется работать охранником на автостоянке...  
Сейчас они порознь, но когда вновь настанет время действовать, Джон будет рядом. Машина подаст сигнал, соберет их. С Гарольдом ничего до этого момента не случится. Он всегда отлично умел прятаться. Подрастерял инстинкт самосохранения, да, за последнее время — но Медведь не даст его в обиду.  
Квартира оказалась на втором этаже и, хотя в доме был лифт, Джон взбежал по лестнице. Несмотря на наличие водительских прав, брелока от машины в его конверте не оказалось (может быть, в квартире?), но ключ от двери имелся. Джон вставил его в замок — и с удивлением обнаружил, что дверь заперта изнутри.  
Брови его взлетели вверх сами собой. Машина что-то не предусмотрела и здесь кто-то все-таки живет? Или предполагается, что с 2010-го года его новая личность сменила место обитания?  
Когда за дверью послышались знакомые неровные шаги, Джон запретил себе надеяться. Но дверь приоткрылась — на цепочке — и Джон вновь посмотрел в знакомые же глаза, которые не рассчитывал увидеть еще несколько месяцев. Пожалуй, только Джон и мог понять по ним, насколько Гарольду больно (плечо!) и как он устал. В остальном же лицо Финча казалось непроницаемым.  
— Джон, — сказал он, снимая цепочку и открывая дверь шире. — Проходи.  
В квартире была небольшая прихожая, и почти сразу гостиная — уютная, хоть и не слишком обжитая. Кухонная стойка, двери в две спальни и ванную... На стенах — черно-белые фотографии каких-то пейзажей и одна фотография Гарольда с Медведем — между прочим, это Джон ее исподтишка сделал в парке, просто для собственного удовольствия, и никогда никому не показывал. Полупрофессиональный фотоаппарат лежал на стеллаже.  
— Кажется, я здесь живу, — проговорил Джон с легким удивлением.  
— Да, — ответил Гарольд, безжизненно от шока. — Я тоже. Уже четыре года.  
И неловким многоступенчатым движением сел на диван, как марионетка, когда у кукловода сводит судорогой пальцы.  
Джон сел рядом с ним и погладил по затылку Медведя, который немедленно положил морду ему на колени.  
«Совсем очеловечилась, — подумал. — Сантименты. Вдвоем нам прятаться сложнее».  
Но зато впервые за много дней, недель или даже месяцев Джон почувствовал, что ему становится легко на душе.


End file.
